In light of the evermore stringent emissions regulations that are planned to take effect over the next few years, including California Low Emission Vehicle II (LEV II), Federal USA EPA Tier 2 and European Union EU-IV, pre-catalyst engine-out HC emissions, especially during cold start and warm-up, are attracting significant efforts in research and development. This is due in large part to the fact that as much as 80 percent of the total hydrocarbon emissions produced by a typical, modern light-duty vehicle during the Federal Test Procedure (FTP) can occur during the first 120 seconds of the test.
These high levels of emissions are largely attributable to cold engine and exhaust component temperatures. Specifically, cold engine components necessitate fuel-rich operation, in which the excess fuel is used to compensate for the portion of fuel that has attached to the walls of the intake system and combustion chamber and, thus, is not readily combusted. In addition, a cold three-way catalyst cannot reduce a significant amount of the unburned hydrocarbons that pass through the engine during cold-start. As a result, high concentrations of unburned hydrocarbons are emitted from the tailpipe. It is understood that the over-fueling associated with excessive hydrocarbon emissions during cold-start could be eliminated through the use of gasoline vapor rather than liquid gasoline.
A variety of systems have been devised to supply fine liquid fuel droplets and air to internal combustion engines that work relatively well after engine warm-up. These systems either supply fuel directly into the combustion chamber (direct injection) or utilize a carburetor or fuel injector(s) to supply the mixture through an intake manifold into a combustion chamber (indirect injection). In currently employed systems, the fuel-air mixture is produced by atomizing a liquid fuel and supplying it as fine droplets into an air stream.
In conventional spark-ignited engines employing port-fuel injection, the injected fuel is vaporized by directing the liquid fuel droplets at hot components in the intake port or manifold. Under normal operating conditions, the liquid fuel films on the surfaces of the hot components and is subsequently vaporized. The mixture of vaporized fuel and intake air is then drawn into the cylinder by the pressure differential created as the intake valve opens and the piston moves towards bottom dead center. To ensure a degree of control that is compatible with modern engines, this vaporizing technique is typically optimized to occur in less than one engine cycle.
Under most engine operating conditions, the temperature of the intake components is sufficient to rapidly vaporize the impinging liquid fuel droplets. However, as indicated, under conditions such as cold-start and warm-up, the fuel is not vaporized through impingement on the relatively cold engine components. Instead, engine operation under these conditions is ensured by supplying excess fuel such that a sufficient fraction evaporates through heat and mass transfer as it travels through the air prior to impinging on a cold intake component. Evaporation rate through this mechanism is a function of fuel properties, temperature, pressure, relative droplet and air velocities and droplet diameter. Of course, this approach breaks down in extreme ambient cold-starts, in which the fuel volatility is insufficient to produce vapor in ignitable concentrations with air.
In order for combustion to be chemically complete, the fuel-air mixture must be vaporized to a stoichiometric or fuel-lean gas-phase mixture. A stoichiometric combustible mixture contains the exact quantities of air (oxygen) and fuel required for complete combustion. For gasoline, this air-fuel ratio is about 14.7:1 by weight. A fuel-air mixture that is not completely vaporized, nor stoichiometric, results in incomplete combustion and reduced thermal efficiency. The products of an ideal combustion process are water (H2O) and carbon dioxide (CO2). If combustion is incomplete, some carbon is not fully oxidized, yielding carbon monoxide (CO) and unburned hydrocarbons (HC).
The mandate to reduce air pollution has resulted in attempts to compensate for combustion inefficiencies with a multiplicity of fuel system and engine modifications. As evidenced by the prior art relating to fuel preparation and delivery systems, much effort has been directed to reducing liquid fuel droplet size, increasing system turbulence and providing sufficient heat to vaporize fuels to permit more complete combustion.
However, inefficient fuel preparation at lower engine temperatures remains a problem that results in higher emissions, requiring after-treatment and complex control strategies. Such control strategies can include exhaust gas recirculation, variable valve timing, retarded ignition timing, reduced compression ratios, the use of hydrocarbon traps and close-coupled catalytic converters and air injection to oxidize unburned hydrocarbons and produce an exothermic reaction benefiting catalytic converter light-off.
Given the relatively large proportion of unburned hydrocarbons emitted during startup, this aspect of light duty vehicle engine operation has been the focus of significant technology development efforts. Furthermore, as increasingly stringent emissions standards are enacted into legislation and consumers remain sensitive to pricing and performance, these development efforts will continue to be paramount.
One particular solution to the aforementioned difficulties involves the use of capillary channels to vaporize fuel. The use of capillary channels offers a number of distinct advantages over other techniques that are directed at supplying vaporized fuel to internal combustion engines. In particular, the high surface area to volume ratio of the capillary channel combined with the relatively low thermal mass of the capillary structure results in fast warm up times (on the order of less than 0.5 seconds) and minimal power requirements (on the order of 150 watts per cylinder) necessary to achieve the desired heating profile. Yet another advantage of capillary channels in connection with fuel vaporization is the fact that the capillary design can be integrated with the functionality of a conventional fuel injector such that a single injector can supply both liquid and vaporized fuel, depending upon the selected emission control strategy.
One form of a capillary channel-based fuel vaporizer is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/284,180 such patent application being the patent application upon which this patent application is based. In that application, a fuel system for use in an internal combustion engine is disclosed and a preferred form includes a plurality of fuel injectors, each injector including (i) at least one capillary flow passage, the at least one capillary flow passage having an inlet end and an outlet end, (ii) a heat source arranged along the at least one capillary flow passage, the heat source operable to heat a liquid fuel in the at least one capillary flow passage to a level sufficient to convert at least a portion thereof from the liquid state to a vapor state, and (iii) a valve for metering fuel to the internal combustion engine, the valve located proximate to the outlet end of the at least one capillary flow passage, a liquid fuel supply system in fluid communication with the plurality of fuel injectors, a controller to control the power supplied to the heat source of each of the plurality of fuel injectors to achieve a predetermined target temperature, the predetermined target temperature operable to convert the portion of liquid fuel to the vapor state; means for determining engine air flow of the internal combustion engine, and a sensor for measuring a value indicative of degree of engine warm-up of the internal combustion engine, the sensor operatively connected to the controller; and wherein the portion of liquid fuel to be converted to the vapor state is controlled with reference to sensed internal combustion engine conditions to achieve minimal exhaust emissions.
The fuel system disclosed in the patent application upon which this patent application is based is effective in reducing cold-start and warm-up emissions of an internal combustion engine. Efficient combustion is promoted by forming an aerosol of fine droplet size when the substantially vaporized fuel condenses in air. The vaporized fuel can be supplied to a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine during cold-start and warm-up of the engine and reduced emissions can be achieved.
The patent application upon which this patent is based also discloses a method for controlling the fuel system and delivering fuel to an internal combustion engine for a fuel system including at least one fuel injector having at least one capillary flow passage, a heat source arranged along the at least one capillary flow passage, the heat source capable of heating a liquid fuel in the at least one capillary flow passage to a level sufficient to convert at least a portion thereof from the liquid state to a vapor state, and a valve for metering fuel to the internal combustion engine, the valve located proximate to an outlet end of the at least one capillary flow passage. The method includes the steps of determining engine air flow of the internal combustion engine, measuring a value indicative of degree of engine warm-up of the internal combustion engine, determining a portion of liquid fuel to be converted to the vapor state by the at least one capillary flow passage, the determining step employing the measured values, controlling power supplied to the heat source of the at least one fuel injector to achieve a predetermined target temperature, the predetermined target temperature operable to convert the portion of liquid fuel to the vapor state so determined and delivering the fuel to a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine and wherein the portion of liquid fuel to be converted to the vapor state is determined to achieve minimal exhaust emissions.
According to one preferred form described in that patent application, the capillary flow passage can include a capillary tube and the heat source can include a resistance heating element or a section of the tube heated by passing electrical current therethrough. The fuel supply can be arranged to deliver pressurized or non-pressurized liquid fuel to the flow passage. The apparatus can provide a stream of vaporized fuel that mixes with air and forms an aerosol having a mean droplet size of 25 μm or less.
Even with the use of capillary channels to vaporize fuel, there still exists an inherent challenge associated with the start-up strategy for the fuel injector itself. In particular, the injector will initially contain a volume of liquid fuel in the non-capillary portion of the fuel flow path. This section of the injector is referred to as the dead volume. FIG. 1 illustrates the dead volume 90 of the fuel injector 10. It is in this area where liquid fuel from previous usage is typically present upon start-up.
Although the fuel flowing through the capillary will be vaporized very quickly upon initial start-up, the liquid fuel in the dead volume 90 will not readily vaporize due to the associated thermal inertia in this portion of the injector 10. As a result, the initial start-up performance of the fuel injector 10 is generally subject to liquid droplet sizes that are larger than desired (i.e. greater than 30 microns). As shown in FIG. 2, the initial injection of liquid fuel droplets in this size range can result in rich fuel spikes 50 when the fuel injection strategy involves injecting fuel while the intake valve is open. At start-up, these rich fuel spikes 50 translate into increased engine emissions of unburned hydrocarbons relative to a start-up that would otherwise be conducted without rich fuel spikes.